Porque es así
by Lichib
Summary: -Te sucede algo, Hermione?- Porque ella se dio cuenta de que lo suyo jamás podría ser... OneShot DrxHr


Hola!

He traído otras de mis mini- historias. La verdad me dieron muchas ganas de publicar algo, pero no encontraba la inspiración que me pudiera hacer escribir, así que ayer me llegó y no pude desaprovecharla... espero que les guste, y cualquier crítica o comentario me lo hacen saber.

**DISCLAIMER**: No poseo los personajes o escenarios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_

* * *

_

**ººº Porque es así ººº**

Aquello no era real.

No debía ser real.

Ella no era así. Ella era cuerda, pensante. Racional.

Por eso sus lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas cada vez que volvía a centrarse en esos pensamientos verdaderamente ridículos.

¡Eso que estaba sintiendo era lo más estúpido e ilógico que podía existir!

Pero… ¿no decían que esos eran los síntomas del amor?

_Amor_…

¿Qué era estar enamorado?

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, como si con esto pudiera ahuyentar sus recuerdos. Ahuyentarlo a él de sus pensamientos.

Ya no sabía ni cuándo había comenzado, de pronto todo se había vuelto confuso y borroso. Era como estar en un largo túnel, oscuro, donde la luz de la salida parecía estar cada vez más lejos.

Cada vez más inalcanzable.

De pronto se descubrió a sí misma pensando en él más de la cuenta. Pasando noches en vela donde él rondaba su vacía cabeza hasta cubrir cada rincón. Hastiándola hasta la médula, porque lo veía en cada parte del castillo, como si fuera un libro más en la biblioteca.

No había bajado sus calificaciones, no. Eso era de bobas.

¡Y ella era Hermione Granger, por todos los magos! Futura Premio Anual, la mejor de todo su curso y la bruja más inteligente de su época, según muchos. No podía darse el lujo de bajar sus calificaciones por andar de bobalicona por algún muchacho.

Y menos por alguien como él…

Limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez y escondió su cara en la almohada cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

_-Te lo digo, estaba flirteando conmigo. ¡Es tan obvio! Pero no, yo sólo tengo ojos para mi Won-won…_

_-Sí, Lav, como digas…_

Oprimió una sonrisa cuando oyó el suspiro cansado de Parvati. Ella no odiaba a sus compañeras de habitación, Hermione Granger no odiaba a nadie. Pero a veces consideraba que eran extremadamente insoportables, sobre todo desde que Lavender había empezado algo parecido a una relación- ella sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho- con Ron Weasley.

Cerró los ojos y se arrebujó en su ropa de cama. Tal vez mañana sería diferente.

**xx**

Olor a menta.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente cuando aquel aroma penetró sus fosas nasales. Barrió con la mirada todo el Gran Comedor, buscando desesperada por fin alguna figura familiar que le indicara que era él el portador del que ahora se había convertido en su aroma favorito.

O en uno del que no podía librarse.

Su corazón se estrujó cuando lo distinguió entre toda esa multitud; su túnica impecable, su actitud altiva, su elegancia y prepotencia a flor de piel. Era tal y como cuando lo vio por primera vez, no había cambiado en nada, aunque estaba un poco más arrogante. Tal vez lo único diferente era su cabello, ahora ya no usaba esa horrible gomina. Su figura alta y poderosa se hacía notar en medio de aquel grupo que siempre lo seguía a todas partes, como si fuera una tropa de guardaespaldas que se encargaba de protegerlo de indeseados.

Indeseados como ella…

Tuvo que apartar la vista de la verde y platino figura que admiraba hacia una mano que se agitaba insistentemente frente a sus ojos.

-¿Te sucede algo?- la voz de Harry le llegó a los oídos lentamente, como si despertara de un profundo sueño.

Cuando parpadeó repetidamente para enfocar toda su atención en sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que éstos: Harry, Ron e incluso un poco más allá Ginny y Neville, la miraban con desconcierto muy mal disimulado.

Hermione miró a la lechuza que acababa de aterrizar a su lado, en la mesa, y extendía una copia de _El Profeta_para ella. Lo tomó con lentitud y lo dejó en la mesa; la verdad no tenía ánimos de leer aquella mañana.

Ron se quedó viéndola otro rato más, con aquella mirada burlona y saltarina, ocasionando solamente que ella frunciera el ceño con frustración. Iba a protestar para saber qué le sucedía ahora, pero el brazo de Harry la distrajo y se volvió hacia él.

El moreno ya había puesto el dinero correspondiente en la bolsita que la lechuza sostenía en alto sin trastabillar ni un momento. Entonces el sonrojo de la castaña subió hasta sus mejillas cuando la lechuza había vuelto a partir.

-En seguida te pagaré…- susurró Hermione, inclinándose hacia su morral para tomar su monedero, pero Harry hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que no era necesario. Aunque ella hubiera insistido, sabía que su amigo no lo aceptaría.

-¿Segura que estás bien? Pareces muy distraída… ¡Ni siquiera has abierto el diario!- exclamó Ron, no pudiendo evitar escupir un poco de comida por hablar con la boca completamente llena. Harry oprimió una mueca y Ginny gritó un "¡AG!", y aunque todos esperaban una reprenda de parte de Hermione, ella no dijo nada.

Sus amigos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la actitud que había tomado aquella mañana.

**xx**

Su examen fue un completo desastre.

En cualquier otro día normal le hubiera refutado al profesor el resultado, le hubiese insistido a que lo corrija de nuevo, o hubiese llorado a moco tendido por obtener algo que pudiese perjudicar su historial completo, hasta hubiese divagado con que perdería el puesto del Premio Anual por una simple nota en el test.

Pero aquel no era un día normal.

Se limitó a mirar su examen y suspirar con resignación, tal vez la próxima semana por fin se daría cuenta del inminente daño que le causaría y se pusiera a hacer trabajos extras para poder salvar su E.X.T.A.S.I.S; pero aquel día simplemente no le importaba.

Harry y Ron se miraron sumamente alarmados cuando, por encima de los hombros de la castaña, quisieron comparar sus calificaciones. Ella lucía tranquila, incluso imperturbable, y por eso se asustaron aún más cuando ella dobló su pergamino y lo metió a su bolso con los demás libros.

Ni siquiera se había inmutado.

-Hermione, ¿sí te diste cuenta de que… reprobaste?- preguntó Ron con miedo en su voz. Con Hermione nunca se sabía, podría ser que con aquella pregunta por fin desatara la leona que llevaba dentro, como todo Gryffindor.

-Tendré que esforzarme más.- ella se encogió de hombros. Ron ahogó un grito en su garganta y Harry pareció sumamente confundido; algo muy grave pasaba con Hermione Granger.- Los veré en la Sala Común…- y sin darles tiempo a decirle algo más, tomó sus cosas y caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta del salón. En pocos minutos empezaba Aritmancia, su asignatura favorita.

En el trayecto hacia el otro extremo del castillo, Hermione se encontró completamente sola con sus pensamientos. Y eso era lo que le aterraba.

Pensar en él…

Cargaba con un sentimiento de culpa al no poder sincerarse completamente con sus verdaderos amigos. Claro que estarían preocupados por ella, no era natural que estuviera tan callada y poco activa. Ella era llama pura, pero en esos momentos sentía que una enorme montaña se le venía encima.

Es que ¿cómo decirles a ellos, a sus mejores amigos, que estaba dedicándole pensamientos extras a cierto individuo que no considerarían nunca, nunca entre sus amigos?

Era algo incomprensible, imposible de asimilar, incluso para Luna Lovegood.

¿Qué era, entonces, lo que sentía? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Era normal estar tan desanimada, triste y hasta deprimida por alguien que ni con la mejor _Amortencia_ del mundo se fijaría en ella?

¿Era normal llorar?

Se dio cuenta de que lloraba cuando una de sus lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla y se perdió en la comisura de sus labios. Limpió aquella traviesa gota con el dorso de su mano tan rápido que se hizo daño. No quería que la vieran llorar.

Se volvió sobre su hombro para comprobar que estaba sola en aquel corredor, pero cuando se volteó de regreso, se golpeó fuertemente contra algo duro que la hizo sentarse adrede y soltar todos los libros.

-¡Demonios, Granger! Si no te pasaras la vida con un libro en las narices, no tendrías la vista tan mal y podrías fijarte por dónde vas.- gruñó una voz.

Una voz que había estado presente en cada sueño, una voz que cada vez que oía, se elevaba hasta el cielo y comenzaba a saltar en las nubes.

Una voz que destilaba veneno con cada sílaba dirigida hacia ella.

Volvió a la tierra abruptamente cuando lo escuchó patear fuerza uno de sus libros. Él ya se había incorporado, y tal vez seguía con la hilera de insultos e improperios especialmente ingeniados para ella, pero al ver que no obtenía una rabieta, un insulto e incluso una amenaza con la varita, había querido llamar su atención.

Por eso su corazón dio un vuelco. Porque al menos no le era indiferente.

Porque tal vez ocasionaba en él muchos sentimientos. Y qué importaban si éstos eran odio, desprecio, asco e incluso lástima. Ella sí existía para él.

Pero esa ilusión se desvaneció tan rápido como un castillo de arena alcanzado por la espuma de una ola. Porque ella era inservible, porque ella era bazofia.

Porque no valía para nada.

-L-lo siento…- susurró apenada, comenzando a juntar sus libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-Por tu culpa tendré que ducharme más de la cuenta hoy.- aguijoneó él con maldad, esperando una respuesta de la castaña para volver a atacar. Tenía toda una sarta de insultos especialmente dedicados a ella.

Otra vez, ella no dijo nada. Se dedicó a juntar sus libros con torpeza y aguantarse las lágrimas que no esperarían para soltarse y terminar en su labio inferior, que por cierto ahora temblaba ligeramente.

Él seguía ahí. No desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad.

El muchacho la miró con curiosidad, sus pupilas dilatadas la observaban con nueva curiosidad. ¿Por qué demonios ella no respondía? ¿Qué había pasado con su coraje y aires de marisabidilla que siempre mostraba?

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que soy demasiado superior para que me dirijas la palabra? Ya te lo he dicho, ni siquiera deberías respirar el mismo aire que yo, de hecho, no deberías respirar en lo absoluto…- él no tenía piedad. Y disfrutaba tanto hacerla enojar, porque arrugaba la nariz y su mirada se embravecía cuando él nombraba a su generación de impuros.

Pero se quedó de piedra cuando ella elevó el rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos. Su mirada no lo atravesó como solía hacerlo cuando le dedicaba profundas dagas de odio, no; su mirada estaba cargada de vacío, de tristeza, de lágrimas…

Hermione se odió más en el momento en que pensó que no importaba si él la insultaba, porque al menos él le estaba hablando. Porque al menos él la estaba mirando, porque sus hermosos ojos plata estaban puestos en ella por unos momentos. Porque al menos sus cuerpos habían mantenido contacto antes de chocarse, porque había sentido lo fuerte que era su pecho, porque había sentido que no era tan frío como parecía, porque había sentido el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

Pero la realidad la azotó tan duro como un látigo.

Él la odiaba. Jamás en su vida sentiría algo por ella, porque él era de otro mundo, y jamás renunciaría a sus privilegios para intentar luchar por un amor que no le convenía para nada. Porque ni por un solo segundo en el tiempo se plantearía la posibilidad de compartir una risa con ella.

Porque ella era poca cosa.

El Slytherin pareció aburrirse con aquella lucha interna que combatía la muchacha en aquellos momentos; al principio se había asustado porque no era la misma Granger de siempre, la que no dudaría en propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz si tuviera la oportunidad, porque ella ahora lucía débil y frágil, casi como aquellas chicas que tanto detestaba…

Se miró las uñas con desinterés y luego se dedicó a arreglarse las arrugas de su túnica, delineó la insignia de prefecto en su pecho y luego la de Slytherin, para finalmente levantar la vista y encontrarse con aquellos tormentosos ojos castaños que seguían aún puestos en él. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo.

Ladeó una sonrisa desdeñosa y se acercó unos pasos más, hasta quedar muy juntito a ella.

Hermione se tensó por completo, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Todos sus músculos parecían trabajar a mil por hora, pero ella seguía tan estática como si hubiera sido víctima de un_Petrificus Totalus._

Él se estaba acercando más y más, hasta que se plantó a sólo una pulgada de ella. Estaba así de cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su frente, que podía sentir su aliento mentolado, que podía sentir su perfume caro, que tal vez él podía sentirla a ella temblar de pies a cabeza.

Su cabeza rubia se inclinó hacia un lado, y fue acercándose poco a poco. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, y amplió más su sonrisa cuando vio aquel deseado matiz sonrosado en sus mejillas y sus lágrimas que no caían más.

Se felicitó a sí mismo cuando ella cerró los ojos y relajó el rostro. Sin duda sabía lo que pasaría; ella estaba esperando un beso.

Justo cuando estuvo a centímetros de su boca, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente para poder susurrarle lo que cualquiera esperaría.

_-Sangre sucia…_

Y con la misma sonrisa socarrona y de triunfo, él la empujó hacia atrás y se abrió camino a las mazmorras.

Y la hizo delatarse, y la dejó con todos los sentimientos expuestos.

Soltó los libros por inercia y se pegó más a la pared, llevó una de sus manos a su boca para ahogar el doloroso gemido que ya sentía subir por su garganta. Sus ojos dos ríos de lágrimas, su rostro una pieza desencajada.

Antes de recodar la esquina, él le dedicó otra mirada de superioridad que sólo _él_podría brindarle. Y ella se aborreció a sí misma por lo estúpida que había sido.

¿Por qué se hacía sufrir tanto?

Porque se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Quizás sí era una boba, después de todo.


End file.
